Boatlight Brigade
by Royal Black
Summary: After completing his travels through Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, nineteen year old Shawn decides to apply for a job at Olivine Lighthouse. However, with a psychotic ex-girlfriend, odd roommates, and unruly Pokemon, things get crazy. OC's through PM.
1. Prologue

**Boatlight Brigade**

**_Prologue_**

Taking a seat in the chair in my cabin on the ship, I sighed in relief. After I had started my journey from the Sevii Islands at age ten, I had traveled around Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh collecting a few badges here and there, but battling didn't interest me that much and I downright hated contests, so I was pretty much in a rut. Now as I travelled to Olivine City in Johto at age nineteen, I realized that I had no idea what to do when I got there. I had a job waiting for me at Olivine Lighthouse, but that was short-term.

_Maybe I should be a breeder? There's nothing for me to lose._

I didn't even know much about the job. However, I knew that the job required me to battle from time to time. In truth, I had nothing to complain about. I had a pretty average life. Both of my parents were alive and the only thing that was tragic about my past was my psychotic ex-girlfriend, Melina.

_Speaking of Melina, I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing with Sierra?_

I admit, I did feel a bit guilty about leaving my kid with my parents instead of taking her with me to Johto, but they assured me that it was okay for Sierra to stay with them until I got on my feet in Olivine. I figured they'd do a _much_ better job at looking after Sierra than her insane mother would ever do. I had left most of my Pokemon in the Sevii Islands as well, only taking Ledian, Manectric, and Magcargo with me.

_I wonder how the rest of the Pokemon are doing?_

Now that I thought about it, my team of Pokemon were unique in the way that people didn't really care about capturing the kind of Pokemon that I had. Every day I could hear people talking about how they wished they had a Pikachu or a Lucario or one of the Eevee evolutions, more specifically Espeon or Umbreon. I had only one starter on my team and that was the Blastoise that I had left at home in the Sevii Islands. I couldn't see why people obsessed over certain Pokemon while they passed up other perfectly good ones.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said calmly.

One of the sailors entered. He was a clean shaven, stocky fellow with a Machoke at his side.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rollins," he began. "I'm here to inform you that the ship will be arriving in Olvine City shortly."

"Thank you."

It felt weird being called 'Mister' considering the fact that he was a lot older than me. The sailor closed the door to the cabin and I stretched back in the chair. Picking up the pamphlet that I had recieved in the mail, I skimmed through it...

Apparently I would be staying in the Oceanview Apartments while I worked at the Olivine Lighthouse and would be rooming with some of my co-workers. However, I wasn't nervous at all. After all I had went through with Melina, there was nothing that I could be afraid of.

"_Attention passengers! We have arrived in Olivine City..."_

* * *

**A/N: It was a little short, but it was a prologue. The rest of the chapters will be longer.**

**OC Form**

Name (First and Last. List any nicknames)  
Age (17-25)  
Gender (Male/Female)  
Hometown (It can be from anywhere from any reigon)  
Ambition (Trainer, Breeder, Coordinator, Ranger, etc)  
Appearance (Need to know the looks and the regular clothes, swimwear, sleepwear, etc.)  
Personality (More than just one sentence)  
Family (Any important relatives?)  
How you got the job at the lighthouse (You don't have to be detailed. Just tell how they ended up working at the lighthouse)  
Thoughts on Shawn (Your character's view on him)  
Pokemon (Up to three, but you can list additional ones as long as they're in storage)  
Other (Anything else)

**Example**

Name: Shawn Rollins

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Hometown: Two Island, Sevii Islands

Ambition: He's currently leaning towards Breeder

Appearance: Shawn has short black hair that he keeps spiked up, medium brown eyes, and peach skin. Average height and weight for his age. He usually dresses in black jeans with a green t-shirt that has the word "CHILLAX" on it in black, and a black coat that he keeps halfway zipped. He wears green shoes and dawns a pair of black gloves. His swimwear consists of a pair of blue swimming trunks with black stripes and his sleepwear consists of a white t-shirt with gray basketball shorts.

Personality: Shawn is more on the relaxed side than anything. He doesn't get annoyed easily and it takes a lot to upset him. Always having a sarcastic remark, Shawn doesn't get intimidated much, but knows not to cross the line with anyone. His main goal is to find his place in the world and accomplish something before he turns thirty. A bit of a procrastinator, Shawn takes his time when doing a task. Around women, he tends to judge them heavily due to his past relationship with the psychotic mother of his daughter which influenced his view on people in general.

Family: Michael Rollins (Father), Laura Rollins (Mother), Selena Rollins (Sister), Sierra Rollins-Tiasa (Daughter with ex-girlfriend)

How you got the job at the lighthouse: Shawn's older sister, Selena, recommended him to Jasmine when she traveled to Johto.

Pokemon

Ledian (On hand)  
Magcargo (On hand)  
Manectric (On hand)  
Blastoise (At home)  
Weepinbell (At home)  
Drapion (At home)  
Other Pokemon (In storage)


	2. The Phone Call

**The Phone Call**

When I stepped off of the ship the familiar smell of salty sea air filled my nostrils. Growing up in the Sevii Islands, I felt like I was destined to be around the sea forever and now I knew that was probably going to happen.

_"I wonder what everyone's like..."_

I still wasn't nervous about sharing an apartment with a group of total strangers, but I did wonder how they would take to me. Here I was, a nineteen-year old trainer, with no big accomplishments and a baby, who until today had been living with his parents. 'Total loser' was probably going to go through their heads the minute I mentioned anything about my past, but I knew it wouldn't bother me that much. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my name being called.

_"Shawn Rollins? Are you Shawn Rollins? How about you?"_

A muscular man with brown eyes, dark brown skin, and short black hair repeated these words to several people as the Chimchar on his shoulder hopped down and began scampering through the crowd. He ran up to me and pointed.

_"Chiiiimchaaaar?"_

"Sorry," I told the Chimchar. "I don't understand Pokemon speech."

"Sorry about that," the man said as he walked up to me. "Blaze, leave this man alone."

"No problem," I told him. "By the way, I think I'm the guy you're looking for. I'm Shawn Rollins."

"Cameron Hurst," the man greeted as he shook my hand. "Call me Cam though. That's what my friends call me. I'm the head of the maintenance at the lighthouse, but I told the others that I'd pick you up from the docks."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, but I probably should go ahead and warn you. Your roommates aren't exactly what I would call _normal_."

I grinned. "I think I'll be able to handle it. I am expert on dealing with insanity. Besides, I doubt they're that bad..."

_"Chiiiiimchaaaar..."_

On the way to the apartments, Cam had explained what I would be doing at the job. Besides battling trainers that came through the lighthouse, I would also be escorting trainers and delivering packages to the Whirl Islands, Cianwood City, and several other places. Furthermore, I would be in a group with some of my roommates and their Pokemon when doing a job so I knew I wouldn't be alone when I went on deliveries.

"So Shawn, you've been to Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh?" Cam asked me. "Did you take on any of the leagues?"

"Nah. I got a few badges here and there, but that's just because I was bored. I did come close when I was in Hoenn, but-

My phone went off and I cursed to myself as I read the name on the screen. I hesitated for a moment before finally giving in.

"Hello?"

_"Shawn! Usted estúpido, tonto, engaña!"_

_"Ludicolo! Ludicolo! Ludicolo!"_

I didn't understand Spanish too well, but from what I knew, it was _obvious_ that I was being called a stupid, idiotic, fool. I wouldn't have even cared if the woman's voice wasn't so loud. I could tell by the look on Cam's face that he could hear everything.

"Why are you calling me, Melina?"

_"Porque puedo!"_

_"Ludi...colo!"_

"If you're gonna scream in me, can you at least do it in English? Oh and can you tell Ludicolo to chill out with the pep?"

"_Fine! Listen, I've been calling your parents all day and-_

"Wait a minute. Why in the world are you calling my parents?"

_"Because I um...wanted to see how the baby was doing! Yeah, that's it. Am I not allowed to check on my kid?!"_

"I guess..."

"_Well your parents haven't been answering my calls!"_

"Maybe its because you're always yelling. Did you ever think of that, Melina?"

"_I DON'T YELL!!!"_

"Listen, I have to go. I'll call you later."

_"Go ahead and go, but don't think I'm going to forget! We'll continue this conversation later!"_

_"Ludicolo! Ludicolo!"_

"Alright-

I was cut off before I could finish. Stuffing my phone back into my pocket, I turned to Cam. "Sorry about that," I told him. "That was my daughter's mom and her Ludicolo. They both can be a bit loud."

Cam looked at his Chimchar, Blaze, before he unleashed a big, hearty, laugh. "I'm actually surprised," he replied. "If you can handle all of that, then you _might _be able to hold your own against your new roommates. We're almost to the apartments. I'll introduce you to them before I get back to work..."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was pretty short and nothing much happened, but I think it sets up some issues for Shawn down the road so that's always a good thing. Thanks to everyone who submitted OC's. I'll probably be able to find positions for them all especially in the next chapter. I'm still accepting them too for anyone else whose interested. **

**"Cameron "Cam" Hurst" belongs to FirebirdXoX. **


End file.
